The present invention relates to a novel garment carrying device which is especially useful for carrying clothing.
Garment bags of known configuration have been used to carry clothing without folding or rolling the same into a smaller volume. Various configurations of a basic garment bag have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,444 describes a garment bag having an internal frame to prevent the hanger portion from falling to the bottom of the bag. U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,777 depicts a garment bag which is completely flexible as to be foldable for easy storage in a vehicle.
It seems that garment bags in the past have had problems where the hangers being used for the garments stored within the bag extend to the outside of the bag at the top portion of the garment bag. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,743,083, 3,809,194, and 3,831,740, which depict various straps to be used in conjunction with the hangers for the garments. On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,600 utilizes a unitary hanger which functions to hold the garment hangers within the bag.
It is not known that any of the garment bags of the prior art permits the user to easily carry the same without using the fingers of the hand for grasping the bag.